


Names

by tsv



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsv/pseuds/tsv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a few months after the engagement when it actually occurred to Rusty to bring up the subject of names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

It was a few months after the engagement when it actually occurred to Rusty to bring up the subject of names.

They were going to get married. As surreal as the diamond-encrusted ring on his finger still felt, that was an actual fact. And while he knew it was traditional for a woman to take her husband's last name, he wasn't entirely certain what naming conventions there were when it came to two men marrying each other, if any.

Would they keep both of their names? Or simply hyphenate it? Dr. Venture-Samson? Samson-Venture? He actually didn't mind how that sounded, foreign as it was. Should he have the boys change their last names, too? Certainly, Hank would likely jump at the opportunity to have something implying he was related to Brock.

Some of his 'friends' (and the Monarch) had joked about him being 'the woman in the relationship'. Thaddeus S. Samson, perhaps — no, that didn't sound right. Rusty Samson. _Ugh_. That sounded like some kind of disgusting sexual maneuver.

He asked Brock about it that evening, in the warm afterglow of sex, while playing tiredly with the man's thick blond hair.

Brock looked up from where he'd been pressing soft kisses to the contours of Rusty's ribs. "Thought it was obvious, Doc."

"Enlighten me," he replied dryly.

"You're like family to me. The boys are like family. Lived together on and off for almost two decades." Brock's voice was a husky rumble, resting a cheek against his collarbones with a lazy smirk. "Even if we weren't getting hitched, I think I pretty much qualify as a Venture by now."

Rusty felt his cheeks flush, blinking slowly.

Brock Venture.

He _really_ liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet, done for a non-specific prompt on Tumblr for more Brock/Rusty. I've had the headcanon for a while that Brock would take Rusty's name if they ever got married, just because... well, can you really imagine Doc _not_ being named Venture? And Brock's been far more of a Venture than he cares to admit for quite some time.
> 
> Still taking prompts for anything VB-related, regardless of pairing! No pairing also fine. [Send them in!](http://tsv.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
